The Duel in Texas
The Duel in Texas (Tekisasu no Kōbō テキサスの攻防) is the thirty-seventh episode of Mobile Suit Gundam. It first aired in Japan on December 15, 1979 and North America on September 10, 2001 (The day before 9/11). Synopsis News of Solomon's defeat reaches the Zeon homeland. Degwin tells Gihren that this should have been expected of Dozle. Gihren declares that he will use A Baoa Qu as the final line of defense. Those on White Base rest. Amuro heads to see Son Malo and Fraw Bow, who measures his health. Fraw says its been a while since they've talked. Fraw says he has become such a good soldier that he's become too good to hang around with her. she says she's glad he turned out so strong and that they all have to grow up. She asks Amuro what happened at Side 6 and that he seems different since then. Amuro asks Son Malo how Hayato is doing. On the bridge, Marker detects a Chivvay in the Texas zone, an area filled with debree. White Base approaches Texas colony, a colony formerly used for raising livestock which has been abandoned since the start of the war. On the Zanzibar, Char asks Mulligan if anyone lives in the Texas colony anymore. The ship is waiting for the delivery of Lalah's Elmeth mobile armor. With no weapons, Char is content with having M'Quve deal with White Base. Bright has the crew head out and the G-Armor is launched. Bright asks Mirai if she is okay. She says working again will be helpful for her. Bright says she can always talk to him. On M'Quve's Chivvay, M'Quve asks Uragang how preparations on his Gyan mobile suit are going. He orders Rick Dom to head out ahead of him. Uragang says there's no need for M'Quve to fight as a common soldier. M'Quve says the Gyan was developed specifically for him and that he needs to fight to prove himself to Lady Kycilia. He also hopes to defeat the Gundam in front of Char. M'Quve heads to the dock and gets in the Gyan. He requests his men to lure the Gundam to the Texas colony. Amuro notices the Chivvay and approaches it in the G-Armor. M'Quve tells Uragang to stall the Trojan horse. Sayla sees the Rick Doms approaching and Amuro fires at them. The Gundam and G-Fighter separate. Amuro defeats a Rick Dom with relative ease, as does Sayla. Bright orders Kai to head off soon. Below deck Hayato asks Son Malo how the battle is going and Son Malo tells him to rest up. Inside the Texas colony, Char, Lalah and Dr. Flanagan travel on a horse-drawn carriage. Flanagan says that Lalah is doing remarkably well hitting her targets. Char plans to head back to the Zanzibar. Lalah senses something coming. Flanagan says it isn't one of the targets. Lalah wonders if there is someone like her around and wonders about the tingling sensation she is feeling. Amuro realizes that he can predict the moves of his enemies despite their experience. Sayla destroys a Rick Dom. Amuro is about to destroy the last one but is shot at by the Gyan. Amuro realizes that this was all a set up to lead him to the Gyan. Gundam lunges towards the Gyan which emits a series of hidden blasts from the asteroid it is standing on. M'Quve believes he has defeated the Gundam, but the Gundam soon reappears and M'Quve escapes into the Texas colony. The Gundam heads inside. Lalah and Char head up an elevator. Lalah asks Char if she is ready to pilot the Elmeth, saying that she is afraid. Char says he'll be by her side and she will be a better pilot than him in no time. Char and Lalah arrive at the dock and Mulligan tells Char that M'Quve is here. Char thinks M'Quve is trying to embarrass him, but he will head out on his prototype Gelgoog mobile suit and help him out. Outside the Texas colony Sayla destroys the last Rick Dom. The Zeon's mobile suits soon approach and fire at it. Bright orders the Guncannon to be sent out. The Gundam opens the last door into the Texas colony where dirt blows throughout the landscape. A bomb M'Quve had hidden goes off as the Gundam enters. Lalah wonders what this sensation that she feels is. Char declines Mulligan's request to put on a space suit and gets into the Gelgoog. The Gundam is struck by several bombs that have been placed in the atmosphere of the colony. He leads the Gundam away, landing in a deserted part of the landscape. Char's Gelgoog heads out from the Zanzibar. Lalah heads out in a jeep and Char tells her to observe from a safe distance. White Base fires at the enemy ships, which fire back. White Base is able to hit the bridge of one of the enemy ships. Uragang orders the ship to hide behind an asteroid and use it as a shield. M'Quve wonders if Amuro is a newtype. Char blasts at the Gundam from the air in his Gelgoog. Amuro wonders if it is Char. M'Quve orders Char to move back, telling him that has not been ordered to go after the Gundam and that he has his strategies already in place. Char tells M'Quve that the Gundam is all his. The Gyan lunges at the Gundam and the two duel with their beam sabers. Outside of Texas colony, Sayla and Kai do battle with the Rick Doms. Char thinks to himself about how well M'Quve is doing, having hoped that the Gundam would get rid of him. Lalah watches from a distance wondering why Char isn't helping out. She again feels a strong sensation. The Gundam pulls out another beam saber and duels the Gyan with both. The Gundam is able to wrap its arms around the Gyan. Lalah thinks to herself that the Gundam has already won and Amuro can hear her words. The beam sabers tear through the cockpit of the Gyan, killing M'Quve. As he dies he tells Uragang to bring Lady Kycilia a valuable vase. Char jumps in front of Lalah with the Gelgoog, protecting her from the blast as the Gyan explodes. Amuro can feel someone watching him. Amuro and Lalah sense that it is each other who they are feeling. Important Events *'Deceased:' M'Quve Staff *'Script:' Yu Yakamoto *'Unit Director:' Shinya Sadamitsu *'Animation Director:' Kazuo Nakamura Category:Episodes